The Quest For The Golden Fleece
by Roscoson
Summary: A different version of what happened during the adventure in the sea of monsters. Characters from my other PJO story are present. This is based more on the movie than the book.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Quest For The Golden Fleece

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story apart from the occasional idea and plot change. All characters are the property of those that made them.

A/N: This includes the characters of my other PJO story in case you were wondering.

Story:

"For years I have known that Norse gods exist. But only recently I found out that Olympian and Egyptian gods also exist. I know this because my name is Frost son of Odin king of the Norse gods."

Seven years ago four half bloods were heading to Camp Half Blood only three made it. A tree was thrown and trapped Grover's feet. While Annabeth and Luke pulled Grover free Thalia distracted the monsters by running in the opposite direction. The others reached the gate way and called her to hurry. One of the monsters grabbed her and threw her and she landed near the gateway yet she was too badly injured to survive. As she lay there dying her father Zeus turned her into a tree and placed a magical barrier on her tree to make sure no half blood ever suffered the same fate.

Seven years later there was a contest that required a pair from each of the camps there. Out of the three camps the pairs were.

Frost and Alex from Camp Valhalla,

Rocky and Sam from Camp Osiris,

Percy and Clarisse from Camp Half Blood.

Percy and Clarisse were too busy fighting and Sam would rather be lazy than help Rocky, but Frost and Alex were powering up the course selflessly supporting the other with nothing but strength and their bond. As they were about to reach the platform before the top, the beam that Alex was standing on was pulled out. It was only Frost's quick hand that saved his partner. Frost used his strength to throw her onto the platform and then pulled himself up just as Clarisse appeared beside them. It was clear that she had left Percy behind rather than help him. She started jumping trying to reach the edge of the final platform but she was too short. Frost put Alex on his shoulders so she was able to reach the platform, then with an amazing amount of strength she clamped Frost's head with her legs and threw him up by twisting her entire body until she was doing a hand stand on the side. Frost probably landed harder than necessary but being who he was he shook it off. He and Alex took the ring out of the giant spinning helmet which meant that they had won.

Later, while everyone was eating, they heard something that sounded like a battering ram hitting against a castle gate. Everyone ran to the barrier. Frost with his fake eye could see that it was cracking so he said. "Norse Demigods to arms!"

Just then the barrier broke and a Caucus Bull charged toward the gathered campers. Every one scattered and grabbed or activated weapons. The bull had cornered Kitty when Frost jumped in front and held the bull by the horns halting its movement. The bull opened its mouth and shot a stream of fire at Frost. Before the fire touched him a wall of water rose in front of him protecting him. Once the bull stopped breathing fire the water went into its mouth causing it to cool down and rust after which a huge paw, Hammer, Sceptre and Club came down on it causing it to be destroyed. Clarisse was furious with the people from the other camps and yelled, "What do you think you are doing? I had it!"

"Yeah? Not from where I'm standing" replied Cece who had summoned the wall of water. Every one wondered how the bull had gotten through the barrier. Everyone ran to Thalia's tree to find out it had been poisoned. Cece used some of her power to drain the life of surrounding trees into Thalia to slow down the poison but she couldn't stop it. After that was done a large group was assembled to find the only thing that could cure Thalia's tree. The Golden Fleece.

There you have it first chapter of a new story. If you haven't read the first one I suggest you do. As always reviews are welcome. Until next time. Goodbye and good health to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Quest for the Golden Fleece

A/N: This is just a list of weapons that the Demigods have.

Percy: His sword Riptide

Annabeth: Her Knife

Frost: Pure Silver Ball that can transform into any weapon

Alex: Loki's Scepter

Cece: Can change any piece of wood to a club

Rocky: Anubis' stick of death which can change to a sword

Sam: A rock in a sling

Carly: Spear and Magical Shield

Freddie: Sword

Deuce: Version of Hermes Staff.

If you want to know anything else feel free to leave a review. Remember the more reviews the faster I write. Goodbye and good health to you.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Quest for the Golden Fleece

A/N: This is just a list of weapons that the Demigods have.

Percy: His sword Riptide

Annabeth: Her Knife

Frost: Pure Silver Ball that can transform into any weapon

Alex: Loki's Scepter

Cece: Can change any piece of wood to a club

Rocky: Anubis' stick of death which can change to a sword

Sam: A rock in a sling

Carly: Spear and Magical Shield

Freddie: Sword

Deuce: Version of Hermes Staff.

If you want to know anything else feel free to leave a review. Remember the more reviews the faster I write. Goodbye and good health to you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

A/N: Just so you remember no one on this site is a mind reader. We need your reviews to make our stories better.

Story:

When the crew of the Keriat along with Percy and Annabeth get into the Sea Of Monsters they escape Scylla and quite a few monsters. When they get in sight of the island they see what looked like an old confederate warship which was dead in the water. Even across the distance they could hear Clarisse yelling at the crew. The crew is dead confederate soldiers which had given their lives in service for Ares. But Zombies is fine.

Since the warship wasn't going anywhere they picked up Clarisse and continued on to the island which looked like it had an amusement park on it. Annabeth asked.

"Polyphemus lives in an amusement park?"

"No he lives on an island. But the enchantress Circe thought it would be a good idea to build an amusement park on the island it wasn't." Said Frost

Percy asked

"What happened?"

"Opening day hundreds of savory half bloods and one hungry Cyclops, not good for business." Frost finished.

Once they land only Percy, Annabeth and Clarisse go ashore but Frost sends his two ravens to keep an eye on them.

They reach an entrance to a ride called plummet of death and Annabeth said.

"Plummet of death, well that's subtle."

"Looks like something big went through here." Percy said observantly

"Don't know it doesn't exactly scream Cyclops." Clarisse said.

Suddenly a huge roar echoed from deep inside the ride. They decided they would have to go in to find what they were looking for.

Inside the cave they found Grover wearing a dress. He was pretending to be a Cyclops chambermaid. They saw that Polyphemus had the fleece draped over one shoulder and after a whole lot of back and forth the fleece landed on the ground. Everyone ran for it but before anyone could grab it two ravens swooped down and carried it back to the waiting Keriat.

The small group trapped Polyphemus in his own cave and made it back to the boat just as Luke's yacht was coming into view on the horizon.

"Oars out, backwards stroke!" Bellowed Frost.

The Keriat pulled away from the shore and turned around. The sail was raised at which point Cece used one of her father's powers and created a wind which made the ship travel at its top speed of 15 Knots an hour.

After another week of travelling they arrived back at camp and Clarisse placed the fleece at the base of Thalia's tree. All the pine needles that had fallen off reattached themselves and the tree changed from the grey and white color to full healthy colors mainly green.

A few days later Annabeth was on guard duty when something happened. Everyone in the area ran to the tree and there at the base of the tree trapped by roots was a girl. She opened her eyes and they helped her out. Then in a scared voice she asked.

"What happened it felt like I was dying?"

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

"I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus."

There we have it the last chapter of this story. I am currently taking a break from writing to help people who need a Beta reader. If you know anyone who needs one get them to PM me. Remember to review and as always. Goodbye and good health to you.


End file.
